


We All Fall Down

by MilkyMatcha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sorry if this is really choppy I tried, This fic is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMatcha/pseuds/MilkyMatcha
Summary: The only thing abnormal in Yuuri's life is his skating education when he was a kid. Now there's a second abnormal thing: Victor Nikiforov





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really sorry this is so choppy please don't read this it's only for myself. If you do read it, you've been warned and I have like -1/10 confidence in writing fanfiction so just...don't be expecting too much I guess?

Yuuri Katsuki could safely say that he was a fairly normal person. He helped out in the hotspring, he gained weight easily and his favourite food was the 1000 calorie pork cutlet bowl. So yes, he’d consider himself the average Japanese citizen. The only abnormal thing about him was his skating background but that was way back when he was a kid. Whenever he was asked about it, he’d shy away and look around nervously, not meeting the questioner’s eyes while dodging the question suspiciously. Some way or another, the subject would be changed, leaving the inquirer more than a bit frustrated and with no more information than they had started with. So, Yuuri eventually faded back into the background of the grand stage of the world, wholly accepting his role as a side character in the book called life and he’d leave it at that but unfortunately (or fortunately in this case?) fate had other plans.

Yuuri’s grand quest of love begins with the sexy Russian man that mysteriously appears in his family’s onsen one day.

Right, left, right, left, Yuuri’s feet thump on the stairs with each step he takes. Business was slow that day so he didn’t bother with being quieter. 

“Yuuri!” his mom called. Yuuri quickened his pace.

“‘Mornin’ mom,” he yawned sleepily. His mother clucked her tongue in distaste, taking in his bedhead and rumpled clothes.

“It’s already noon, Yuuri,” she told him sternly, a bit annoyed at him for waking up so late. She handed him a steaming plate of food. Yuuri drooled.

“Not for you.” She whacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper when she saw Yuuri attempting to take a bite out of it. Yuuri pouted and she just sighed exasperatedly.

“Send the food to room 202 dear.” She nudged him in the general direction of the door. “You’ll get breakfast after you come back!” she called after him as he walked out, voice echoing down the hallway.

Yuuri grumbled to himself as he trudged up the stairs. All he’d wanted was a nice hot meal, maybe even a soak in the springs before taking a nap. He stopped in front of room 202, knocking on the door. He started thinking about what he wanted for breakfast. Congee and steamed buns? Or was he in the mood for some Western style food?

He heard the door open and was startled out of his thoughts, doing a weird dance-thing in surprise, nearly dropping what he was carrying.

“A-ah! Here’s your...meal…” Yuuri trailed off as he stared up into an extremely handsome face, high, arching cheekbones, soft, downy hair and brilliantly green eyes. Suddenly, Yuuri was acutely aware of his own mussed, greasy hair and bleary eyes that were behind probably crooked glasses. He was in his pajamas still. 

“Ah thanks,” the man smiled at Yuuri and - oh god Yuuri’s heart could not handle it - he panicked, rooted to the spot, unable to do anything as he could feel his cheeks flare red. He could see the miniature Yuuris running around in his head. He’d probably faint right then and there, oh he could imagine it: This just in, 23 year old dies from smoking sexiness of mysterious Russian man.

Said Russian man was currently staring at him, wondering why Yuuri seemed to be frozen in place and could only mildly frown in puzzlement.

“Um...do I know you…?” he asked. He had a niggling feeling in the back of his brain that he’d seen the frozen man in front of him somewhere…

Yuuri yelped out a quick “No!” in an embarrassingly high voice before shoving the plate of food into the man’s arms and bolting down the stairs, running until he’d reached his room and flopped on the bed.

Yuuri’s mom came in a few minutes later and asks him what’s wrong. Yuuri can only answer with a humiliated groan, muffled by the pillow he was trying to suffocate himself in.


End file.
